


caught

by Destroy_Roy



Series: Apex Monster AU [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Arachnoid Rush Octane | Octavio Silva, Blood Drinking, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Vampire Crypto | Park Tae Joon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroy_Roy/pseuds/Destroy_Roy
Summary: Taejoon gets caught in Octavio's web.(vampire crypto x arachnoid rush octane.)
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Apex Monster AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970476
Kudos: 14





	caught

four hands reach down and curl themselves into taejoon's front jacket. the red velvet lining the collar brushes against his jaw and he shivers at the beast before him.  
its an arachnoid, with two of its other hands clinging to the web behind it. its mostly human except for the eight eyes and multiple limbs, but it goes even further. where a human's flesh legs would be are steel and platinum. prostheses.  
"look at you." the beast descends, using that arms that emerge from the lowest point in his rib cage. he's really quite good-looking. so pointy. sharp jaw and angular eyes that are a purple color.  
"i've got a bloodsucker in my web."  
taejoon smiles around his fangs. his heart is thrilled. he knows that the blood of such a creature would taste exotic.  
"it's my pleasure to be here tonight." he says. he plans to sweet-talk the thing into submission. such is a vampire's way with words.  
"cut the crap, amigo." finally, the arachnoid is at eye level with him. the way he uses his limbs to keep himself hovering in air reminds taejoon of dr. octopus from the spider-man movies. it disguises the fact that overall, he's not very big. maybe half a foot shorter and forty pounds lighter than taejoon.  
porcelain skin thats smooth like silk. tufty jet-black hair and purple eyes. steel legs and delicate arms that are bent and woven around each other seamlessly to manuever with years of practice. the arachnoid is beautiful.  
"you are beautiful." taejoon says, and the arachnoid laughs. its laugh is so cold.  
"you're not the first man to tell me that. you won't live to tell me such a lie again."  
"who says that i am lying?"  
"because i know what i am." the arachnoid hovers closer to his face, using his web to move around taejoon. "don't you?"  
he can almost taste his blood, running through his veins. he can smell it. its so exotic. dangerous but sweet. maybe just a bit poisonous but a lot delightful. taejoon wants him.  
"of course i know what you are." taejoon turns on his charms a bit more and reaches a long-nailed hand out to cup the creature's jaw. he can feel his charm working. can see the way the arachnoid shifts ever so closer to him, lithe body tilting towards him. wanting more with its owner not even realizing.  
"what am i, then?" the arachnoid asks.  
"beautiful."  
"you don't even know my name."   
"so tell me, then."  
"...octavio."  
octavio. eight legs. its fitting. almost like a joke.   
he'd opened himself up to taejoon now, revealed his identity. makes luring him all the more easier. funny how taejoon is the one caught in the web but is preying upon the person who made it.  
"octavio." he tests the name on his tongue. "has nobody courted you before."  
"never."  
"what a shame."  
octavio draws closer to him. taejoon's hand is still on his face. he moves it instead down the man's body. he's wearing a skin-tight outfit thats white and purple. most of it seems to be made out of web.  
"keep playing your silly games." octavio says.  
"what games?"  
"the one you're trapping me in."  
so he's aware he's being persuaded then. charmed.   
taejoon smirks. the jig is up.  
in one fell swoop he pulls the arachnoid from his web and several hands steady themselves against him as the creature loses its balance. taejoon pulls the suit back, exposing the smooth skin of his neck. he can feel octavio struggling beneath his tough grip. he's not so intimidating once he's been ripped from the safety of his web.  
teeth bared, taejoon locates the primest spot to feed before biting. instantly he can feel octavio relaxing beneath him. his fangs release a fluid that helps ease the tension in his victims' bodies.  
the taste on his tongue is explosive and flavorful. he hasn't fed in so long that this particular meal feels life-saving and important.  
octavio has stopped struggling entirely in his arms. a pink hue has arisen to the arachnoid's face, but the darker it gets taejoon realizes that is purple. he is blushing from the contact and his skin is purple. how interesting.  
maybe octavio has given up. maybe he thinks he is going to die. taejoon had intent to drain him dry of all his blood. enough to last him six moons without need for a meal. but this taste...  
why couldn't he save it?  
keep octavio around and feed off of him whenever he desired. a little blood farm for him.   
he curls his fingers into the arachnoid's skin and hears him sigh, almost moan. when he draws back the arachnoid can barely stand. slumps against his chest. seems so weak and helpless now.  
taejoon makes up his mind and rips the metal legs off so he cannot so easily escape but he'd not sure how effective that will be. he seems to move using mostly his arms.  
"aren't you going to kill me?" octavio mumbles quietly as taejoon scoops the thing up in his arms. only at this proximity does one realize how fragile and delicate the arachnoid is.  
"i think it's better to keep you alive to satisfy me." taejoon says. his charms must still be working, because octavio's lips part and his eyes relax shut with a sigh. his body is warm beneath taejoon's hands and he can feel his blood heating with fear. but also the slightest, barest hint of arousal.  
how interesting.  
maybe he will be able to taste it more.


End file.
